


Coming Out

by solwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2015, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solwinchester/pseuds/solwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a typical love story. They met in college. It was love at first sight, or close enough, and it wasn’t long until Dean and Castiel were married. It was pretty close to perfect.<br/>Fast forward seven years: Dean teaches at a high school in his home town in Kansas and Castiel is better known as Jimmy Novak, internationally best-selling author. They spend months apart, and all their time hiding who they really are. But their way of life is threatening to unravel completely, and Dean needs to choose what is more important; his privacy or his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flutterby_cupcake_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterby_cupcake_26/gifts).



> Hello.  
> This is the illustration masterpost for my first attempt in a DCBB challenge, as an artist of ["Coming Out"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5289719/chapters/12210674) and it was a great experience.  
> Siobhan as a writer has been very patient and nice with me, I couldn't ask for a better partner to work with. I hope she had the results she expected for her lovely story, that was easy to imagine, with warm colours and domestic feelings in my mind.
> 
> My drawings were planned in traditional form, pencil for the sketches, and some of them with ink to scan them better. Then digitally painted in photoshop with mouse.
> 
> I used a paper texture in some of them to make appear like they had some setoff, especially in the walls.
> 
> For the cover of the book's wire light bulb, I used a real pic.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed them while you read the fic.
> 
>    
> [Fic link.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5289719/chapters/12210674)  
> [Art post on tumblr link.](http://deangirl.tumblr.com/post/133998721841/)

 

 

Sketches, traditional art process:

 

 


End file.
